


The Curse of Time

by lostinfictives



Series: Morphic Daydreams [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Future Fic, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Magnus Bane, Immortal Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Malec, Malec AU, Malec fic, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Shadowhunters fic, shadowhunters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictives/pseuds/lostinfictives
Summary: Immortal!Malec with angst.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Morphic Daydreams [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700890
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	The Curse of Time

They almost made it, but they reckoned Alec turning immortal cursed their marriage.

"I don't want to let you go just yet," Alec whispered, holding Magnus's hand.

"This is hard for me, too, Alexander, but you said it yourself. We grew apart. We can't keep losing each other, or else we'll both end up getting hurt."

Alec looked at his husband, smiling bitterly, eyes brimming.

"You're still the best thing that ever happened to me, Magnus Bane," he said, letting go of his husband's hold and making his way through the door.

"Alexander," Magnus called, and Alec immediately halted, taking a moment to memorize the sound of Magnus's voice calling his name, before turning around to face him.

"For what it's worth when I said I'm always going to love you, I didn't lie."

Alec smiled. It was the kind that was sad, painful, and regretful, but also genuine, loving, and appreciative. "I know. I felt it. I still do."

Alec made his way out, closing the door to what used to be his domicile—to the man who used to be his home. And Magnus stood there as he watched a huge part of him slowly disappear.

Time does heal everything, but what everyone doesn't realize is that it also fades out even the strongest, fiercest emotions.

**Author's Note:**

> "Quit being pro Mortal!Alec," they said. "Stop writing about Alec dying," they said. "Alec is immortal," they said.
> 
> Well then...


End file.
